And it tastes like love
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Himuro e Atsushi estavam juntos há algum, no entanto, o moreno não sabia com o que presentear o amante. Ele decide pedir ajuda a um antigo amigo de Murasakibara em busca do presente perfeito.


- Kuroko no Basket e seus personagens pertencem a Fujimaki Tadatoshi;

- Esta é uma fanfic BL, ou seja, envolve o relacionamento amoroso e/ou sexual entre homens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de leitura sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Fanart da capa: pixiv.

* * *

**And it tastes like love**

Foi durante uma partida que ele percebeu que estava com problemas. Não era um jogo oficial, apenas um treino entre os jogadores titulares e os reservas. Himuro não saberia dizer o momento específico em que seu único olho visível fitou seu companheiro de time e a realização o atingiu. O apito anunciou o fim da partida e todos relaxaram, deixando o centro da quadra com passos lentos. _O que eu farei?_ O moreno pegou-se pensando enquanto coçava a nuca. Ele precisaria de um banho antes de voltar para casa, mas aquele detalhe parecia extremamente irrelevante no momento. _Eu não tenho ideia do que farei. _Um baixo som o fez piscar e virar o rosto, parando de andar ao perceber que seu nome havia sido chamado. Um par de olhos violetas o encarava com curiosidade e foi muito difícil sorrir.

"Minha mãe ficará fora durante o dia. Quer ir para minha casa?" O convite foi feito sem nenhuma timidez ou resguardo. As palavras utilizadas foram cotidianas e qualquer pessoa que ouvisse aquela conversa não veria nada além de um mero diálogo entre amigos. Porém, o Lançador entendeu a entrelinha que estava camuflada naquele casual convite.

"Não temos mais treinos esta semana?"

"Não..."

Ele meneou a cabeça em positivo e ofereceu um meio sorriso. Os dois se juntaram aos demais jogadores, entrando no vestiário e seguindo cada um para um chuveiro. Aquela vida dupla era tão natural para Himuro que suas atitudes já estavam condicionadas: no colégio e em quadra eles eram somente colegas de classe e time; não havia olhares de soslaio durante o banho, sorrisos tímidos ou nada que pudesse gerar desconfiança. Murasakibara o esperava do lado de fora, e os cabelos tinham um roxo mais escuro por estarem molhados. O moreno agradeceu a atenção e por sua companhia tê-lo esperado, e a despedida com o restante do time foi um breve aceno. Eram raros os alunos que permaneciam no colégio ao entardecer, salvo aqueles que participavam de atividades em seus respectivos clubes. _Está esfriando..._ O Lançador sentiu a nuca arrepiar-se. Seu banho havia sido parcialmente quente e aquele outono seria mais frio do que o do ano anterior. _Mas ele não parece sentir o frio._ Ele fitou a companhia que ia ao seu lado, sorrindo ao vê-lo abrir um pacote de batatas fritas

Nenhum deles morava próximo ao colégio e o trajeto consistia em uma caminhada de dez minutos e depois duas estações de trem. Aquele caminho havia se tornado parte de Himuro, a ponto de ele já ter descido na estação errada, enganando-se com relação à sua residência e indo parar à porta do Pivô. _Nós compartilhamos tudo, mas eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer._ O moreno mordeu o lábio, passando o restante da caminhada em silêncio. O trem estava cheio devido ao horário, no entanto, o Lançador raramente sofria. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres geralmente escolhia um canto e ali se postava, ficando de frente a Himuro e protegendo-o como uma mãe cuidando de seus filhotes. Ninguém se aproximava muito e os pervertidos mantinham distância. _Eu sempre me sinto seguro quando estou com ele. Atsushi transmite uma estranha sensação de proteção._ O pacote de batatas fritas havia acabado muito antes de chegarem à estação e fora substituído por um pirulito de cereja. Os dois amigos conversavam sobre o jogo que teriam no final do mês, contudo, por várias vezes sua mente afastou-se e ele pegou-se pensando em como resolver aquele dilema. _Eu talvez precise de ajuda._

Da estação até o sobrado em que seu amante morava era preciso caminhar alguns minutos, embora a distância quase não fosse sentida. O moreno apertou a alça da mochila ao parar em frente à alta porta, esperando Murasakibara abri-la. O rapaz de cabelos roxos entrou com um baixo "Estou em casa~" que não recebeu resposta. O Lançador pediu licença, retirando os sapatos com os próprios pés e erguendo o rosto ao sentir-se envolvido pela cintura. Seus olhos se levantaram e ele surpreendeu-se por ver uma gigantesca sombra. O Pivô era mais alto e aquela diferença poderia se tornar muitas vezes assustadora.

"Não aqui." Himuro ergueu a mão, pousando as pontas dos dedos sobre os lábios de seu amante. _Da última vez que começamos na sala quase fomos descobertos. A mãe de Atsushi estava na cozinha e por pouco não nos viu aos beijos. _"Vamos para o quarto."

Os olhos violetas o estudaram por um momento e o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres deu as costas, puxando-o pela mão. O peito do moreno estava apertado e ele sentia as bochechas corarem, mesmo que aquela situação não fosse novidade. Há seis meses eles estavam naquele _tipo_ de relação, que ia muito além de mãos dadas e olhares furtivos. O largo quarto de Murasakibara surgiu após a escadaria e o Lançador soube que não poderia mais lutar. O rapaz de cabelos roxos virou-se e soltou a mochila enquanto empurrava Himuro contra a porta fechada.

O beijo foi inevitável e, quando as línguas se encontraram, o moreno sentiu o adocicado gosto de cereja. Os corpos se aproximaram e as mãos do Pivô desceram pela cintura do Lançador até tocarem seu quadril. Himuro ficou nas pontas dos pés, gemendo baixo e sentindo que seu corpo ansiava por aquilo tanto quando o de seu amante. _Nós fizemos isso no final de semana. Eu deveria estar satisfeito até o próximo sábado, mas de onde vem essa... fome?_ O moreno deixou que uma de suas mãos descesse pelo largo peitoral de Murasakibara, sentindo os mamilos e o abdômen, e entrando furtivamente pela calça. A ereção tremeu em sua mão e o Lançador permitiu-se sorrir.

Ele teria um longo e árduo trabalho, entretanto, naquele instante apenas aproveitaria o que estava sendo oferecido.

**x**

Aquele definitivamente não era um dia "para parque" e Himuro soube disso assim que abriu a porta de seu apartamento e encarou o céu nublado. O vento frio tocou seu rosto, que foi escondido automaticamente dentro do cachecol púrpura que ele havia escolhido para usar naquele dia. Todavia, o moreno seguiu animado pelo corredor do prédio, descendo os dois lances de escadas e ganhando a rua. Não havia trânsito ou multidões e o Lançador pôde caminhar sem medo de esbarrões. _Eu espero voltar para casa com alguma espécie de solução._ Aquele plano era um tiro no escuro, mas Himuro precisaria gastar todas as suas opções. O parque tornou-se visível após dez minutos de caminhada e ele deixou que seu único olho visível corresse o entorno. _Eu preciso prestar atenção ou minha companhia passará despercebida. _A pessoa que o moreno combinara de encontrar estava sentada sobre um banco de madeira, vestindo um conjunto azul-claro, exatamente como seus cabelos.

"Kuroko". O Lançador se aproximou e desenterrou o rosto de dentro do cachecol.

"Bom dia." O rapaz de cabelos azuis fez uma polida reverência.

"Desculpe, mas eu te fiz esperar?"

"Não, eu cheguei agora."

O jogador do colégio Seirin levantou-se e os dois se encararam. Himuro era mais alto e foi interessante precisar abaixar a cabeça para conversar com alguém. _Eu me desacostumei com pessoas mais baixas, porque ultimamente meus olhos estão sempre nas nuvens._ Um breve sorriso cruzou seus lábios, lembrando-o do motivo que o havia levado até ali. _Nós estamos juntos há algum tempo, mas infelizmente eu não sei muito sobre ele._ O moreno sentiu-se corando, o que era novo. O Lançador não era o tipo tímido ou recatado, porém, seria impossível não pensar que aquela era a primeira vez que ele ia tão longe por outra pessoa.

O aniversário do rapaz de cabelos roxos aconteceria em duas semanas e Himuro pegou-se completamente de mãos atadas. Ao parar para pensar no que daria para seu amante, e também colega de time, o moreno percebeu que não tinha sequer noção do que pudesse ser um bom presente. O Lançador sabia do básico e superficial como, por exemplo, o amor do Pivô por doces, salgadinhos e pirulitos, além de adorar cochilar durante as aulas do período da tarde. No entanto, isso não era algo que poderia ser dado de aniversário e, após perceber que estava em uma situação complicada, ele decidiu que se havia alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo, esse alguém era definitivamente Kuroko, uma pessoa que conhecia o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres e sem dúvidas o mais acessível dos antigos alunos do colégio Teikou.

Os dois cruzaram a praça em silêncio. Himuro ainda não havia explicado o motivo daquele encontro, apesar de estar surpreso por ver o rapaz de cabelos azuis realmente ali. _Eu achei que precisaria insistir, mas ele simplesmente aceitou meu convite sem questionar._ O moreno afundou o rosto em seu cachecol e aquele simples gesto o fez sorrir. _Está com o cheiro de Atsushi._

"Kagami-kun está bem." A voz que veio de algum lugar do seu lado esquerdo e roubou totalmente a atenção do Lançador.

"T-Taiga?" Ele sentiu o nome tremer em seus lábios e seu coração pulou uma batida. O comentário o pegou totalmente desprevenido. "E-Eu não estou aqui por ele."

"Eu sei." Kuroko ergueu os olhos e o encarou por um momento. "Mas achei que gostaria de saber. Kagami-kun está se esforçando e dando seu melhor nos treinos."

Himuro não notou que havia parado de andar até encarar as costas de sua companhia. Um baixo suspirou deixou seus lábios e o moreno deu de ombros.

"Obrigado, Kuroko."

"De nada."

Os passos retornaram e o Lançador juntou a coragem necessária para expor sua situação, omitindo, obviamente, que ele e Murasakibara estavam em um relacionamento, além de fazer o possível para soar apenas como um amigo que gostaria de presentear outro amigo, contudo, que não fazia ideia do que pudesse ser bom o suficiente. O jogador do colégio Seirin ouviu a tudo com a mesma expressão em seu rosto e em silêncio. A praça havia ficado para trás e eles seguiam pela calçada, caminhando em direção a uma loja de conveniência que Kuroko havia mencionado que gostaria de visitar.

"Murasakibara-kun é uma pessoa muito simples, então eu acredito que qualquer coisa que você ofereça será bem aceito." A resposta foi dada sem muito esforço. "Akashi costumava presenteá-lo com doces. Acho que é o caminho mais viável."

_Akashi Seijuurou._ O único olho visível do moreno fitou o chão e ele agradeceu por ter metade do rosto escondido dentro do cachecol ou sua companhia poderia ver a expressão séria em sua face. De todos os jogadores da Geração dos Milagres aquele era o único que o Lançador não simpatizava e fazia o possível para evitar qualquer contato. Ele nunca gostou da maneira como o rapaz de cabelos roxos idolatrava o amigo, entretanto, aquele era outro assunto e que não tinha espaço naquela conversa. _Eu lidarei com Akashi em outro momento..._

"Eu queria fazer mais por Atsushi. Uma caixa de bombons soa muito vago,"_ e eu já dei esse presente no Dia dos Namorados. _A lembrança fez a seriedade se tornar um meio sorriso. Aquele havia sido um _ótimo_ Dia dos Namorados.

A loja de conveniência surgiu após alguns minutos de caminhada. Era pequena e básica, e assim que pousou os olhos na entrada Himuro entendeu o que fariam ali. Havia uma infinidade de mangás expostos no interior da loja e o moreno lembrou-se automaticamente de seu amante, que estava atualmente viciado em uma série sobre garotinhas fazendo intercâmbio.

"Himuro-kun," eles haviam atravessado a rua e estavam em frente à máquina de refrigerantes localizada ao lado da loja de conveniência, "eu realmente gostaria de poder ajudá-lo, porém, como já mencionei, Murasakibara-kun não se importa com dinheiro ou presentes caros. Ele é o tipo de pessoa que gasta toda a mesada em doces e não se importa de passar o restante do mês comendo melonpan no intervalo entre as aulas." O jogador do colégio Teikou ofereceu um breve sorriso, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa agradável. "Eu acredito que qualquer coisa que você dê o fará feliz, porque Murasakibara-kun saberá que é de coração e, principalmente, porque veio de _você_."

Foi difícil para o Lançador esconder a maneira como seu olho se arregalou ao ouvir aquilo. Ele sentiu as bochechas coradas e a realização de que a resposta esteve o tempo todo em suas mãos o fez sentir-se levemente tolo. Himuro sorriu, tocando o alto da cabeça de sua companhia e sentindo os fios curtos e macios. _Ele é um bom garoto. Kuroko é uma ótima pessoa._ O moreno umedeceu os lábios, pronto para agradecer e oferecer alguma bobagem como agradecimento, quando as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. A porta automática da loja de conveniência abriu-se e subitamente o Lançador sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

"Tatsuya..."

Os olhos que o receberam eram avermelhados e ferinos, todavia, também bondosos e saudosos. Havia uma sacola em sua mão esquerda, e ele segurava uma bebida energética com a direita. Naquela manhã aquela pessoa vestia um conjunto esportivo vermelho e com detalhes brancos, que o fazia parecer ainda mais alto. Himuro piscou, retirando a mão da cabeça do rapaz de cabelos azuis e pensando no que deveria dizer. Havia tanto que ele gostaria de falar; tanto que ele gostaria de perguntar, contar e compartilhar... _Eu sinto tanta a sua falta..._

"Taiga..."

O nome deixou seus lábios de maneira estrangeira. Kagami nunca havia deixado sua mente, mas ele raramente falava sobre seu velho amigo exatamente para não deixar aquele turbilhão de emoções sobrepor sua razão. _O erro foi meu._ A Copa de Inverno havia terminado e eles conversaram antes da final, porém uma nova chance de se encontrarem não aconteceu. _Nós demos as costas e cada um voltou a seguir sua vida. Eu não imaginava que o veria tão cedo._ O moreno desviou o olho, encarando Kuroko que o fitava com certo assombro. _Eu sei que não é culpa sua, então pare de me olhar como se temesse que eu ficasse bravo. _O Lançador suspirou e voltou a tocar os cabelos do rapaz de cabelos azuis. Ele já havia obtido a ajuda que o levou até ali, portanto era hora de voltar para casa.

"C-Como você está?" A pergunta do ruivo o surpreendeu.

"Bem e você?" Himuro sorriu. Seu coração batia apressado e ele se sentia um pouco envergonhado por isso.

"Bem..." Kagami respondeu com um sorriso. "Eu estou feliz por vê-lo. Já faz algum tempo."

"É verdade," o moreno retribuiu o sorriso. "Eu já pretendia me despedir. Kuroko, obrigado pela ajuda."

"Eu não ajudei em nada, mas de nada." O rapaz respondeu de maneira imparcial.

"Prometo recompensá-lo com alguma coisa quando nos encontrarmos novamente." O Lançador sorriu e fez uma polida reverência. "Agora eu me retiro."

"E-Email..." O Ala-Pivô deu um passo à frente. "V-Você poderia me passar o seu e-mail, Tatsuya?"

Por um momento ele achou que perderia a compostura. Seus lábios tremeram e Himuro engoliu seco, procurando em sua mente as palavras certas. _Por que você se esforça tanto por alguém como eu? _O moreno abriu a boca, no entanto, as palavras não saiam. _Eu não mereço a sua atenção ou compaixão. _O Lançador sabia que não era justo deixar que o ruivo fizesse todo o trabalho quando havia sido ele a abandonar a amizade; contudo, uma parte de Himuro nunca foi capaz de se perdoar por aquilo e ele não se sentia merecedor de ter um amigo como Kagami.

"Claro," a resposta saiu mais fácil do que o moreno esperava, como se sempre estivesse estado ali, "você também poderia me passar o seu?"

Seria impossível descrever em palavras a maneira como aquele simples comentário surtiu no Ala-Pivô. Os olhos avermelhados brilharam e o ruivo sorriu tão honestamente que o Lançador sentiu-se corar. Kagami fez menção de pegar o telefone celular que estava em um dos bolsos, apenas para notar que estava com as mãos ocupadas. Ele resmungou alguma coisa e esticou as mãos, fazendo sinal para que Kuroko segurasse a bebida energética ou a sacola; entretanto, o rapaz de cabelos azuis simplesmente enfiou a mão dentro do bolso da calça e retirou o celular. O gesto fez Himuro se surpreender e foi impossível não rir baixo ao ver a maneira como o Ala-Pivô ficou envergonhado e ralhou com o amigo de time, dizendo que aquilo não poderia ser feito _na rua_. _Eles são uma coisa só, assim como eu e Atsushi. Eu só não sei dizer quem é o mais sortudo._

Kuroko ignorou as palavras do ruivo e o moreno sentiu-se novamente com dez anos ao digitar o nome do velho amigo, dedos trêmulos e errando letras. A despedida dessa vez foi mais animada e partiu do Lançador a iniciativa para que eles se encontrassem uma segunda vez. Kagami sorriu aquele caloroso e adorável sorriso que Himuro tanto amava, e ele permaneceu parado enquanto via os dois rapazes se afastarem juntos. _Kuroko até mesmo se esqueceu que pretendia entrar na loja de conveniência._ O moreno sorriu para si mesmo, voltando a afundar o rosto em seu cachecol. Ele entendia aquela sensação melhor do que ninguém.

**x**

O encontro com o rapaz de cabelos azuis não serviu somente para que o Lançador decidisse o que daria para seu amante, mas também como primeiro passo com relação ao ruivo. O amigo enviou um breve e-mail no final daquele mesmo dia, perguntando como ele estava e agradecendo pelo número. Himuro permaneceu algum tempo encarando o visor do celular, sentindo-se tolo por agir como uma adolescente apaixonada. Sua resposta foi curta, ainda que sincera, e a partir dali os dois passaram a se comunicar quase diariamente. As mensagens trocadas em salas de aula eram definitivamente as mais divertidas, todavia, por várias vezes o moreno quase foi descoberto. O Pivô perguntou a razão de toda aquela graça, porém, o Lançador sempre desconversava. Ele havia combinado de se encontrar com Kagami no final de semana, e isso envolvia o presente de aniversário, logo, o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres era a última pessoa que poderia saber sobre aquele passeio.

Reencontrar Taiga foi definitivamente o ponto alto da semana. O silêncio foi o terceiro elemento durante boa parte do tempo, no entanto, Himuro sabia que aquilo era natural. Eles andaram, viram lojas e tomaram um rápido café em uma confeitaria. O moreno voltou para casa sentindo-se contente consigo mesmo, contudo, a sensação desapareceu parcialmente quando ele saiu do banho e viu que havia uma mensagem em seu celular. Murasakibara avisava que não iria visitá-lo naquele final de semana e não voltou a responder a mensagem que o Lançador enviou. A segunda-feira chegou e Himuro seguiu sozinho para o colégio. Geralmente o rapaz de cabelos roxos o encontrava na estação seguinte, entretanto, os dois amantes só se viram quando o moreno entrou na sala de aula e o viu sentado em sua habitual cadeira.

"Bom dia, Atsushi." O Lançador colocou a mochila sobre sua carteira.

"Bom dia." A resposta foi baixa e sua companhia não ergueu a cabeça, continuando a apoiá-la sobre seus braços. Os olhos violetas fitavam além da janela e todo aquele estranho silêncio o incomodou.

"Você está bem, Atsushi? Eu tentei entrar em contato no final de semana, mas você não respondeu à minha mensagem."

A menção ao final de semana fez com que o Pivô erguesse finalmente o rosto. O rapaz o encarou e ficou em pé, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e saindo da sala sem dizer uma única palavra. Alguns alunos notaram o estranho comportamento, aproximando-se de Himuro e perguntando se tudo estava bem. _O que aconteceu? Atsushi não é de agir dessa forma._ O moreno apenas sorriu, sentando-se em seu lugar e permanecendo quieto. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres retornou para a classe somente quando o professor de Matemática entrou, em silêncio e sem demonstrar nenhuma abertura para diálogo. O Lançador não tentou contato novamente e, quando o dia terminou, ele também voltou sozinho para casa.

O estranho comportamento de Murasakibara piorou no dia seguinte por conta do treino no período da tarde. Os dois erraram mais do que o costume e, quando questionado, o rapaz de cabelos roxos simplesmente jogou a culpa sobre Himuro, afirmando que talvez ele devesse ficar de fora do treino. O moreno retrucou com o mesmo tom de voz acusador e os dois entraram em uma boba discussão que terminou com a expulsão de ambos por parte de Okamura. O Lançador seguiu bufando para fora do ginásio, resmungando e indo até o pátio principal. Ele se recusava a dividir o mesmo vestiário que o Pivô e permaneceria ali o tempo que fosse necessário.

Himuro não tinha relógio, embora soubesse que havia permanecido ali por um bom tempo. O céu se tornava carregado pouco a pouco e ele tinha certeza de que aquelas nuvens escuras não eram decorrentes do entardecer. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres passou ao longe, vestindo as roupas do colégio e a mochila nas costas. O moreno suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás e fitando o céu. Não era justo. Não era justo que depois de todo o esforço que ele teve com o presente eles talvez não passassem o dia juntos. _E eu nem ao menos sei o motivo. Atsushi simplesmente decidiu que me odeia, mas por quê?_

O vestiário estava vazio, como ele imaginava. Seu amante não era a pessoa mais organizada do mundo e o Lançador precisou ignorar a toalha molhada e pendurada em um dos armários e o chão ensopado. Seu banho foi rápido, mas eficiente. A água do ginásio nunca ficava realmente quente e a temperatura nos últimos dias estava fria para o mês de outubro. _Teremos um inverno gelado, e eu certamente usarei o kotatsu. _Na América ele nunca utilizava aquele tipo de mobília, todavia, a primeira coisa que comprou ao voltar ao Japão foi um belo kotatsu xadrez. _No inverno passado Atsushi praticamente hibernou no meu quarto. A mãe dele ligava diariamente perguntando se o filho continuava vivo. _Aquela lembrança arrancou um sorriso de seus lábios. Himuro não conseguia realmente ficar bravo com Murasakibara, e sabia que não deveria ter cedido às provocações baratas durante o treino. _Amanhã é aniversário dele e será um dia especial. Atsushi merece isso e eu me desculparei nem que seja pessoalmente._

A chuva começou quando o moreno havia chegado à estação de trem. O local era coberto e ele permaneceu seco e longe da umidade por duas estações. O céu parcialmente escuro havia se tornado totalmente negro quando o Lançador desceu do trem, e foi impossível não abrir o guarda-chuva. Da estação até seu apartamento era necessário uma breve caminhada de poucos minutos, que foi feita sem pressa. Himuro fez uma pausa na loja de conveniência, comprando seu jantar que consistiria em um obento tamanho grande e uma garrafa de chá verde. A chuva passou a cair com mais força durante o caminho e foi com um suspiro aliviado que ele fechou seu guarda-chuva ao pisar na entrada do prédio. O edifício possuía apenas quatro andares, sem elevadores ou nenhum luxo adicional. O apartamento onde o moreno vivia ficava no segundo andar e era pequeno e básico, porém, suficiente para suas necessidades. _Eu basicamente só volto para casa para dormir e passar os finais de semana._ Sua família morava nos Estados Unidos, apesar de que o Lançador estava acostumado a se virar sozinho.

Os dois lances de escadas foram transpostos entre passos molhados e pequenos calafrios. O guarda-chuva o havia protegido de boa parte da chuva, no entanto, os pés de Himuro estavam molhados e seu corpo implorava por um segundo banho, desta vez quente e esfumaçante. O segundo andar tornou-se visível e todos os planos que o moreno havia feito simplesmente desapareceram. Seus pés, ainda que molhados e gelados, cruzaram o corredor com pressa e ele parou incrédulo em frente à pessoa sentada em sua porta. O rapaz de cabelos roxos tinha o rosto escondido em seus joelhos e estava visivelmente encharcado. O Pivô ergueu o rosto ao sentir-se observado e o Lançador suspirou, abaixando-se e oferecendo um meio sorriso.

"Você esqueceu seu guarda-chuva, não foi? Quantas vezes eu já falei para você sempre colocar um na sua mochila?"

Murasakibara não respondeu. Himuro ficou em pé, enfiando a mão no bolso da calça e retirando a chave. A porta foi aberta e seu amante puxado pelo braço. O moreno pediu que sua companhia esperasse na soleira, entrando no apartamento, acendendo as luzes e indo direto para a pequenina área de serviços para pegar uma toalha.

"Você está pingando, Atsushi, então é melhor tirar suas roupas aqui e seguir direto para o banheiro."

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres obedeceu como uma criança ouvindo a mãe e o Lançador esticou a mão, recebendo as peças pesadas por causa da água. O rapaz de cabelos roxos manteve a roupa de baixo negra apenas porque Himuro disse que não seria necessário ficar completamente nu. O moreno voltou para a área de serviços, abrindo a máquina de lavar e colocando todas as peças menos as meias e a camisa branca, que seriam lavadas em seguida. O barulho do chuveiro chegou até ele, e o Lançador imaginou o que poderia ter levado seu amante até sua casa e ainda naquele estado. _O que quer que esteja incomodando Atsushi deve ser sério o suficiente para que ele esteja agindo dessa forma. _Himuro tentou recordar-se se havia feito ou dito algo que não deveria, contudo, nada relevante passou por sua mente. O moreno deixou a área de serviços e seguiu até o banheiro, carregando uma nova toalha em seu ombro. _Talvez ele me conte durante o banho..._

O chuveiro estava ligado, entretanto, o Pivô não aproveitava o banho.

O Lançador entrou e surpreendeu-se por ver seu amante sentado na borda da banheira, imóvel e encarando o chão. Murasakibara ainda vestia a roupa debaixo e não havia sinal de que ele já houvesse tomado banho.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que não foi tomar o seu banho?" Himuro pendurou a toalha e fechou o registro do chuveiro. O banheiro era largo se comparado à área de serviço, com espaço para uma pequena banheira e um chuveiro. O moreno ajoelhou-se em frente ao rapaz de cabelos roxos, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos e oferecendo um sorriso. "O que acha de me dizer o que está acontecendo para que eu possa ajudar? Eu estou preocupado com você, Atsushi."

A resposta foi um pesado silêncio. O Pivô permaneceu encarando o piso branco do banheiro por alguns instantes, enquanto o Lançador esperava pacientemente. Os olhos violetas se ergueram, eventualmente, e por um momento Himuro engoliu seco. Ele conhecia aqueles olhos e principalmente aquele olhar. Eram poucas coisas na vida que conseguiam qualquer reação de alguém tão despreocupado quanto o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres. O que quer que estivesse consumindo seu amante era sério o bastante para arrancar a expressão entediada de seu belo rosto.

"Nunca vai ser suficiente, não é?" A voz de Murasakibara soou baixa e séria. "Não importa o quanto eu me esforce nunca serei bom o bastante, hm?"

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas e permaneceu calado, não somente por não ter o que dizer, mas especialmente por não fazer ideia do que sua companhia estivesse falando. Sua expressão pareceu responder por si, pois o rapaz de cabelos roxos ficou em pé e ofereceu as costas, colocando as mãos na cintura. O Lançador tentou manter os olhos fixos, todavia, foi impossível não fitar a bela figura do Pivô, ainda mais vestindo somente a roupa debaixo negra e apertada.

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres era alto e aqueles mais de dois metros eram divididos proporcionalmente por longas pernas, costas largas, braços fortes e abdômen definitivo. Himuro já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes acordou no meio da noite e permitiu-se observar o rapaz ao seu lado dormir, nu e tranquilo, como se não houvesse preocupações no mundo. Seu amante não era uma pessoa comum, com preocupações comuns e soluções comuns.

Murasakibara tinha o hábito de, não mais do que de repente, entrar em um profundo e terrível mau humor simplesmente porque não havia conseguido comprar seu doce favorito, ou andar nas nuvens quando a cafeteria do colégio vendia salgadinhos com brinquedos limitados. Todas aquelas peculiaridades o moreno aprendeu com o tempo e uma dose extra de paciência. Ele mesmo era uma pessoa tranquila e foi interessante conhecer o rapaz de cabelos roxos aos poucos, porque foi através dessas pequenas descobertas que ele percebeu que o amava e o quanto aquela pessoa significava para ele. _Antigamente era somente Taiga. Meu mundo girava em torno dele, mas não mais. Taiga agora tem alguém que faz o seu mundo girar e o mesmo pode ser aplicado a mim. Atsushi me faz sair totalmente de órbita e eu não sei como ajudá-lo._

"Atsushi, eu não sei do que você está falando." A voz do Lançador soou baixa e ele chegou a estender a mão, porém, não tocou seu amante.

"Eu te vi passeando com aquele amigo do Kuro-chin," o Pivô permaneceu de costas, "você rejeitou meu convite para irmos à sorveteria, mas foi se encontrar com ele. Você é tão hipócrita, Muro-chin."

_Hipócrita?_ Himuro precisou rir. O riso saiu baixo por seus lábios e fez com que sua companhia se virasse, fitando-o com seriedade. _Não me olhe dessa maneira..._ O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres o encarava por cima, demonstrando um ar de superioridade e presunção. _Ou eu não conseguirei responder..._

"Taiga estava apenas me acompanhando, porque eu precisava comprar algumas coisas." O moreno respondeu devagar, tentando fazer-se entender.

"Eu não sabia que vocês eram amigos novamente. Achei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo."

"Eu também." Um breve sorriso cruzou os lábios do Lançador. Falar com Taiga depois da Copa de Inverno era quase um sonho realizado. "Nós não voltamos a ser amigos e talvez isso nunca aconteça, mas eu estou feliz com o que posso ter."

O rapaz de cabelos roxos não gostou da resposta e fez questão que seu interlocutor soubesse disso. Murasakibara fechou as mãos em formas de punho, no entanto, nada disse. Himuro suspirou, procurando afastar a desconfiança que havia se alojado em seu peito desde o começo daquela conversa.

"Você está com ciúme, Atsushi?"

"Sim!"

"Oh..."

Ele piscou e ficou completamente surpreso por não esperar uma resposta tão direta. Em sua mente seu amante negaria e eles andariam em círculos por algum tempo até que um deles se cansasse e desse o braço a torcer. Ao perceber que a conversa havia tomado outro rumo, o moreno deixou escapar outro suspiro, encostando-se à borda da banheira.

"Você não precisa ficar com ciúme de Taiga. Nosso relacionamento não é _desse_ jeito."

"Relacionamento?" A voz do Pivô soou arrastada. _Ele está ficando petulante; eu preciso resolver isso antes que comecemos a brigar de verdade._

"Taiga é... meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo." O Lançador tentou não se perder em lembranças ou ele seria inundado pela nostalgia. "Nós nunca tivemos nada além de amizade. Eu sempre o vi como um irmão."

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres permaneceu quieto.

"Quando Taiga se prontificou a me acompanhar durante as compras eu fiquei muito feliz." O único olho visível encarou as mãos que estavam entrelaçadas. "Eu não sei se um dia voltaremos a ser amigos como éramos, mas só de saber que ele ainda aprecia a minha companhia já é suficiente." Himuro ergueu o rosto e colocou a franja atrás da orelha. "E eu declinei o seu convite por necessidade. Naquela tarde eu estava comprando o seu presente de aniversário... ou parte dele."

Os olhos violetas brilharam por um momento. Murasakibara entreabriu os lábios, provavelmente para perguntar o que ganharia, contudo, o moreno meneou a cabeça em negativo, demonstrando que não contaria nada; colocando-se de pé, parando em frente ao amante e deixando que suas mãos subissem pelo peitoral pálido. Ele sentiu a pele se arrepiar ao toque e a temperatura quente onde as pontas de seus dedos tocavam.

"Eu nunca desejei Taiga ou quis vê-lo sem roupas ou nada disso. Acredite quando eu digo que o vejo como um irmão, pois não existe absolutamente nada entre nós além de uma amizade quebrada e que eu torço para que um dia possa ao menos ser remendada." O Lançador ergueu o único olho visível e sorriu ao ver as bochechas coradas do rapaz à sua frente. "Você é meu amante, Atsushi. Eu escolhi estar com você, por isso, tenha um pouco mais de confiança em si mesmo e em _mim_. O que eu sinto por você me faz querer tirar as roupas, tocá-lo, senti-lo a cada segundo e realizar certas fantasias não muito inocentes... você entende? Você acredita no que estou falando?"

"Sim..."

O Pivô moveu os lábios devagar, mantendo os olhos em Himuro. _Ele gostou da parte das fantasias._

O moreno sorriu satisfeito, levando as mãos até os botões da camisa e abrindo-os com gentileza. _Não era desse modo que eu planejava passar minha noite, mas o que pode ser feito? _Ele deixou a peça deslizar por seus ombros, jogando-a no cesto e sem precisar olhar para saber que ela cairia perfeitamente.

"Atsushi, sua mãe não se importaria se você passasse a noite aqui? Quero dizer, amanhã é o seu aniversário e talvez ela tenha planos." A calça negra do uniforme foi retirada na mesma velocidade e ao ficar apenas com a roupa debaixo vermelha foi que o Lançador ergueu os olhos, esperando a resposta.

Murasakibara juntou as sobrancelhas, tentando manter o olhar reto e sério, entretanto, falhando. Os olhos violetas encaravam a roupa debaixo vermelha e não foi preciso muito para que Himuro entendesse. _Ele é tão transparente. Tudo o que ele sente sempre está na superfície. _O moreno resolveu aceitar aquele silêncio como resposta, passando pelo rapaz de cabelos roxos e entrando no box. O registro do chuveiro foi ligado mais uma vez e o Lançador fechou os olhos ao sentir a água morna tocar seu rosto. A temperatura aumentou em segundos, coincidindo com o barulho da porta de vidro sendo arrastada e fechada. Dois grandes braços o envolveram por trás e ele riu baixo ao sentir os lábios tocarem seu pescoço e marcarem a pele com possessividade. As mãos do Pivô desceram por seus ombros, contornando a cintura e entrando na roupa debaixo.

Himuro gemeu e apoiou as mãos na parede, inclinando o quadril um pouco mais para trás. Por alguns segundos o moreno fez o possível para tentar manter-se impassível, sentindo a maneira totalmente despudorada com que seu amante o sentia. Seus olhos estavam fechados, todavia, ele sabia exatamente como e onde estava sendo tocado. A mão esquerda do ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres o masturbava, enquanto os dedos da direita provocavam sua entrada e o faziam imaginar que muito em breve sua companhia daria o que ele _realmente_ queria. Os beijos em seu pescoço se tornaram insistentes e em certo momento Murasakibara mordeu levemente o ombro do Lançador, fazendo-o gemer mais alto à medida que seu corpo tremia. O orgasmo o fez apoiar a testa ao azulejo, respirando alto e procurando inspirar o máximo de ar possível. Himuro sentiu a roupa debaixo ser deslizada por suas pernas, mas ele só conseguiu mover os pés o suficiente para afastá-la.

"Muro-chin..."

O moreno abriu os olhos, virando-se devagar. O rapaz de cabelos roxos deu um passo à frente, prensando-o contra o azulejo branco ao mesmo tempo em que uma de suas mãos corria até a nuca do Lançador. O beijo foi afoito e Himuro sentiu que suas forças voltavam aos poucos. Suas mãos subiram pelo peito pálido e molhado de seu amante, deslizando pelo pescoço e perdendo-se pelos cabelos finos. Seu corpo inteiro desejava o Pivô e o moreno tentava entender como o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres chegou à conclusão de que seus sentimentos por Taiga eram românticos. _Fazer algo assim com Taiga..._ O pensamento o fez juntar as sobrancelhas e quase rir, _simplesmente impossível._ O beijo terminou e o Lançador ofereceu um largo sorriso antes de voltar a se virar. Ele não viu, porém, _ouviu_ quando Murasakibara abriu o tubo de lubrificante à prova d'água que estava sempre no box, exatamente para momentos como aquele. Himuro não recebia visitas além do rapaz de cabelos roxos, logo, não havia problemas em deixar certas coisas à mostra.

O lubrificante estava frio quando tocou a pele do moreno, no entanto, ele não precisaria de tempo para acostumar-se. O Pivô havia despejado uma boa quantidade, pois um de seus dedos entrou sem dificuldade, penetrando-o algumas vezes até um segundo dedo ser adicionado. O Lançador mantinha a respiração calma e nivela, sabendo bem que precisaria relaxar, porque se ele tinha problemas com dois meros dedos seria simplesmente impossível receber seu amante por inteiro.

"Afaste um pouco as pernas, Muro-chin..."

A voz soou rouca em sua orelha direita, arrepiando-o imediatamente. Murasakibara pareceu entender, e, assim que Himuro afastou as pernas, o rapaz de cabelos roxos adicionou mais um dedo e manteve os lábios próximos à orelha direita. _I-Isso não é justo..._ O moreno não conseguia conter seus gemidos; os três dedos se moviam com pressa e a respiração de sua companhia o deixava mais e mais excitado a cada segundo. _Ele sabe exatamente o que eu gosto..._

"C-Chega..." O Lançador não soube como reaprendeu a falar. Nos últimos cinco minutos tudo o que ele fez foi gemer e gruir. "Eu quero _você_, Atsushi."

"Meesmo~?" As palavras foram cantadas. Os três dedos foram retirados, contudo, o Pivô manteve-se imóvel. "Você terá que pedir por isso, Muro-chin..."

"A-Atsuhi..." Himuro mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele estava excitado outra vez e sabia que chegaria ao clímax se começasse a se masturbar naquele instante, entretanto, não era daquela maneira que o moreno pretendia atingir o orgasmo. "Por favor... você sabe o que eu quero..."

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres soltou um longo suspiro. O Lançador encostou a testa ao azulejo, ouvindo novamente o barulho do tubo de lubrificante e deduzindo que seu amante despejava uma parte da quantidade em seu membro. A confirmação para aquela desconfiança veio no momento seguinte, quando Himuro sentiu a ereção ser posicionada em sua entrada. Os olhos azuis se fecharam e ele cerrou os dentes, fazendo o possível para não demonstrar dor. O membro entrou devagar, invadindo o pequeno espaço em uma tentadora demora que só terminou quando o moreno soltou o ar. _É muito... _Ele passou a língua pelos lábios, sorrindo. Fazer sexo com Murasakibara sempre era exaustivo, todavia, também era sem sombra de dúvidas o melhor sexo que o Lançador já havia feito na vida. Não importava se o rapaz de cabelos roxos o possuía no banheiro da escola, com pressa e sem muitas preparações; ou quando faziam amor gentil e demorado sobre a cama de seu quarto... no final, o que realmente importava era a pessoa que oferecia aqueles toques. A mesma pessoa que Himuro havia aprendido a amar.

O moreno abriu os olhos quando sentiu a segunda estocada e foi impossível não chamar o nome de seu amante. _É muito... Eu não consigo..._ O Pivô se desculpou baixo, depositando um gracioso beijo no alto da cabeça molhada do Lançador. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres se retirou novamente, mas a terceira estocada aconteceu devagar e com mais gentileza. Himuro sabia que precisaria de alguns minutos até que seu corpo se acostumasse à invasão e Murasakibara não parecia se importar. _Ele é atencioso e dedicado. Eu nunca tive alguém que se importasse tanto com parceiro como ele se importa._ O pensamento o fez sorrir, sentindo-se sortudo. O rapaz de cabelos roxos poderia ser teimoso e difícil de lidar, porém, na maioria das vezes era uma pessoa agradável e até mesmo amorosa, qualidades que o moreno não encontrou em suas experiências passadas.

O tempo de espera foi recompensado quando o corpo do Lançador tornou-se mais receptivo. O box passou a ecoar os gemidos e ele não se importou em deixar que sua voz soasse alta e imprópria. Desde a primeira vez Himuro permitia sentir por completo sua companhia e seria simplesmente uma grande perda de tempo não aproveitar tudo o que o Pivô tinha para oferecer. _Nós estamos nisso há quanto tempo? Cinco? Seis meses? Ele aprendeu rápido e bem._ As grandes mãos de Murasakibara seguravam com força a cintura do moreno, e em determinado momento o Lançador sentiu-se prensado contra o azulejo. Aquele súbito movimento o arrepiou, e cada estocada fazia-o ficar nas pontas dos pés. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres passou a beijar seu pescoço, deixando profundas e possessivas marcas na pele pálida. _Ele pode fazer o que quiser, eu não me importo._ Himuro levou a mão até sua ereção, sentindo que o orgasmo estava próximo. Os dedos se fecharam ao redor do membro e ele mal completou um movimento e o clímax o fez gemer mais alto, pintando o azulejo e fazendo os músculos de seu corpo se contrair.

"A-Apertado... T-Tatsu..."

O rapaz de cabelos roxos murmurou na orelha direita do moreno antes de penetrá-lo pela última vez. As sobrancelhas do Lançador se juntaram e ele sentiu o exato momento que o orgasmo de seu amante o invadiu. _Ele é o único que permiti que fizesse isso. _Sua pele tornou-se arrepiada e Himuro apoiou a testa ao azulejo enquanto aproveitava aquela intensa sensação. Depois do clímax seu corpo sempre estava mais sensível e ele podia sentir a ereção dentro dele, e aquela era sem dúvidas uma das melhores sensações existentes.

O Pivô do colégio Yousen precisou de alguns minutos para recuperar o fôlego. O moreno gemeu baixo ao sentir o membro ser retirado e mentalmente ele lembrou-se de que necessitava urgentemente de um banho. _Mas não agora... _O Lançador se virou, abrindo um largo sorriso. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres subiu uma das mãos por sua testa, colocando os cabelos negros para trás e encarando-o diretamente nos olhos.

"Você tem que avisar sua mãe que passará a noite aqui, Atsushi." Himuro entrelaçou o pescoço de sua companhia. _Por que eu não vou te deixar ir embora tão cedo._

"Eu sei." A voz de Murasakibara estava sensualmente rouca. "Mas eu posso ligar mais tarde, não?"

"Ela não ficará preocupada?"

"Não. Eu avisei que estava vindo para cá." O rapaz de cabelos roxos não sorria ou demonstrada nada, apenas encarava o moreno de cima.

"Então, o que acha de continuarmos no quarto?"

O convite foi aceito no mesmo instante.

O Pivô desligou o registro do chuveiro, abriu a porta do box e puxou o moreno para um longo beijo. Os dois deixaram o banheiro sem interromper a carícia, e seguiram pelo curto corredor, trombando nas paredes e quase derrubando a porta do quarto. O Lançador não pensou no chão molhado e muito menos na roupa de cama que ficaria encharcada, já que eles sequer se lembraram da existência das toalhas Ele interrompeu o beijo ao parar próximo à cama, empurrando seu amante e mostrando que gostaria de ficar por cima dessa vez. Murasakibara não retrucou, deitando-se rapidamente e olhando-o com os brilhantes olhos violetas enquanto passava a língua sobre o lábio inferior. _Ele é tão honesto..._

Himuro ofereceu um sorriso de canto antes de sentar-se sobre o colo de sua companhia, passando um joelho de cada lado. Uma de suas mãos foi para trás, sentindo a nova ereção do rapaz de cabelos roxos e masturbando-a por alguns instantes. O Pivô gemeu a cada movimento e assisti-lo juntar as sobrancelhas e tremer por prazer era um show à parte. O moreno inclinou o corpo, posicionando a ereção em sua entrada e sentando-se devagar. O orgasmo anterior tornou tudo mais simples e não houve dor excessiva. O Lançador mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir-se totalmente preenchido e suas mãos subiram pelo peitoral pálido do ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres. _Hoje ele pode fazer o que quiser comigo, quantas vezes desejar. Esta noite eu pertenço unicamente a Atsushi._

Ele sorriu e começou a se mover.

**x**

Himuro acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, despertando sozinho, encarando o teto de seu quarto e sentindo-se esmagado. _Eu mal consigo me mover._ O moreno não demorou a entender o motivo, notando que dormia nos braços possessivos e inconscientes de seu amante. O Lançador esgueirou-se para fora da cama e saiu do quarto com o mínimo de barulho possível. A porta foi fechada para garantir que Murasakibara continuasse a dormir, pelo menos pela próxima hora.

O banho foi longo, necessário e extremamente relaxante e revigorante. Seu corpo pediu um pouco de cuidados, já que ambos haviam feito sexo até perderem a consciência, como geralmente acontecia. _A última coisa que me lembro foi que havíamos deixado a cama e fomos para o chão. Eu estava sentado sobre o colo de Atsushi e gemíamos tão alto que eu acho que o prédio inteiro soube o que fazíamos. E, então, tudo se tornou negro..._ As lembranças o fizeram rir e corar, e ele deixou o box e seguiu até a pia, escovando os dentes e despertando por completo.

Aquela seria uma manhã diferente e especial e Himuro foi direto para a cozinha. As compras que ele trouxera na noite anterior ainda estavam em suas respectivas sacolas e por alguns minutos o moreno separou os ingredientes que usaria. Todos foram colocados sobre a pia, seguindo a ordem que seria utilizada. A batedeira ficava no armário mais alto e foi colocada próxima aos ingredientes. A porta da cozinha foi fechada e o Lançador pode se dedicar por completo ao preparo do presente de aniversário perfeito para o rapaz de cabelos roxos.

A ideia surgiu enquanto ele perdia tempo na internet. O laptop estava sobre suas pernas e Himuro tentava encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse cativar seu amante, até simplesmente cair no site de uma confeitaria. A imagem de um gigantesco bolo de chocolate encheu seus olhos e naquele momento o moreno soube exatamente o que daria, ou melhor, _faria_. O Lançador dedicou-se a uma meticulosa pesquisa durante a semana e no final escolheu um bolo de chocolate com morangos. _Eu não esperava que ele fosse passar a noite aqui, então espero que Atsushi permaneça dormindo por mais algum tempo. _Após bater os ingredientesele colocou a forma redonda dentro do forno e passou o restante do tempo preparando a cobertura de chocolate, após ter lavado e secado os morangos. O Pivô não acordou e o moreno teve duas horas para preparar tudo, colocando o bolo já decorado na geladeira e esboçando um satisfeito sorriso.

"Muro-chin?" O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres abriu a porta da cozinha e encontrou sua companhia terminando de pousar as torradas nos pratos. "Por que a porta estava fechada?"

"Eu não quis acordá-lo." Himuro ofereceu um sorriso. Ele havia preparado o café da manhã, que seria composto por ovos mexidos, torradas com geleia e chá. "Como foi seu banho?"

"Bom..." Murasakibara vestia um conjunto de moletom negro e seus cabelos estavam molhados. "Eu liguei para minha mãe e avisei que só voltarei para o jantar. Eu quero passar meu dia com você."

O moreno sentiu o rosto corar e agradeceu por estar de costas. Sempre que o rapaz de cabelos roxos dizia aquelas coisas o Lançador sentia-se tolo e ingênuo, vivendo as incertezas e medos de seu primeiro relacionamento. _Ele fala essas coisas de maneira tão honesta._ O Pivô o ajudou a levar as coisas para a sala e eles se sentaram ao redor da mesinha de centro. A televisão estava ligada e em determinado momento o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres assoviou baixo, dizendo que alguém que ele conhecia do signo de câncer teria um mau dia, o que era bem feito. O restante do café passou de maneira descontraída e não demorou a que os pratos e copos de tornassem limpos. Murasakibara se prontificou a ajudá-lo com a louça, no entanto, Himuro declinou a sugestão e completou que ele deveria esperar ali, visto que o café da manhã ainda não havia terminado.

Se o moreno soubesse que seu amante teria _aquela_ reação a um simples bolo, ele certamente teria pensado que o rapaz de cabelos roxos não degustava algo doce há muito tempo, o que obviamente não era verdade. O Lançador foi à cozinha, deixando a louça dentro da pia e indo direto até a geladeira. Equilibrar o bolo foi tarefa complicada, contudo, ele precisou da mão esquerda para levar os novos pratos e os talheres. O presente de aniversário foi colocado sobre a mesinha de centro e o último detalhe foi uma vela púrpura, que foi acesa com um isqueiro.

"Feliz aniversário, Atsushi!"

O Pivô encarou o bolo e permaneceu em silêncio.

Himuro coçou a nuca, esperando que aquele inusitado instante não fosse decorrente de uma má escolha. _Talvez ele não tenha gostado. Talvez Atsushi esperasse outra coisa... _O moreno umedeceu os lábios, disposto a completar que aquele não era o presente real, e que ele compraria alguma coisa. Entretanto, assim que ergueu os olhos, o Lançador viu as lágrimas. Elas desciam livres pelo rosto de seu amante, formando uma gota na ponta de seu queixo. O choro veio logo em seguida e Himuro moveu-se com rapidez, indo para o lado de Murasakibara e sentindo-se completamente perdido. _O que houve? Por que ele está chorando?_

"Atsushi, o que aconteceu?" O rapaz de cabelos roxos o abraçou forte e o moreno se viu colocado sobre o colo, ouvindo-o soluçar em seu pescoço.

"Você... Eu te amo tanto, Muro-chin..." A voz do Pivô soou rouca e abafada.

"Então por que você está chorando?" O Lançador corou, mas não havia ninguém para observá-lo, portanto pouco importava. Suas mãos subiram pelas largas costas, acariciando–as e tentando acalmar sua companhia.

"Eu... estou feliz." O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres afastou-se e enxugou os olhos com as costas das mãos. Seu rosto estava vermelho e naquele momento ele parecia uma criança. Em quadra os adversários o temiam, todavia, Himuro duvidava que tal pavor pudesse ser transmitido se algum deles visse o quão frágil e adorável seu amante normalmente era. "Eu achei que você não fosse lembrar porque estava ocupado demais se encontrando com aquele _cara_."

"Aquele _cara_ tem nome e eu não estava me _encontrando_ com ele." O moreno riu baixo, tocando as bochechas úmidas. "E eu jamais me esqueceria do seu aniversário. Eu passei todos esses dias pesquisando receitas para conseguir acertar. Até mesmo pensei em treinar antes, mas não gosto de doces e não teria como me desfazer dos bolos sem que você notasse..." O Lançador sentiu o sorriso se desfazer e sua expressão se tornou séria. A declaração de Murasakibara ecoava em suas orelhas. _O que eu devo dizer? Atsushi espera que eu diga que o amo de volta?_ Ele sentiu os lábios tremerem, pois Himuro nunca havia se confessado a ninguém e mal sabia realmente o que amor significava. "Atsushi, eu—"

"Eu posso comer?" O rapaz de cabelos roxos tinha os olhos brilhantes. O moreno apenas juntou as sobrancelhas. "O bolo. Eu posso comê-lo?"

"C-Claro, é seu."

O Lançador notou que estava no colo do Pivô e moveu-se para o tapete. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres assoprou a vela e Himuro cortou um pedaço generoso, que sua companhia não perdeu tempo em devorá-lo, elogiando o moreno e agradecendo a cada pedaço. A fatia do Lançador foi bem menor, e ele ficou satisfeito com o sabor. _Quem sabe eu não devesse fazer isso mais vezes..._ Himuro passou o restante do tempo admirando seu amante comer com entusiasmo, um bobo sorriso nos lábios e ponderando sobre a confissão que havia ouvido. _Tudo entre nós aconteceu de maneira natural. Nós éramos colegas de time, e de repente amigos e quando dei por mim estávamos dormindo juntos. Aposto que Atsushi nem ao menos notou o que disse._ O moreno esticou a mão, passando o dedo pelo canto da boca de Murasakibara, limpando um pouco do creme de chocolate e levando o dedo aos seus próprios lábios. O gesto pareceu surpreender o rapaz de cabelos roxos, que o olhou por um momento, parando de comer e pousando o prato na mesinha. A próxima coisa que o Lançador sentiu foi que havia sido empurrado sobre o tapete e que alguém monstruosamente alto estava sobre ele.

"Você é tão pervertido, Muro-chin. Eu estava inocentemente comendo o meu presente e você começou com as perversões!"

"P-Perversões?!" O rosto de Himuro tornou-se rubro. Aquilo era ridículo. "Eu estava apenas te ajudando. Sua boca estava suja."

"É mesmo? Por que não pegou um guardanapo?" O Pivô suspirou. "O que eu farei com você? Você não se cansa? Fizemos _aquilo_ a noite inteira!"

O moreno entreabriu os lábios para praguejar, porém, não teve oportunidade.

O beijo que invadiu sua boca foi intenso e teve gosto de chocolate, morangos e um novo e mágico sentimento que fez seu estômago se revirar com a possibilidade de se tornar real. O Lançador fechou os olhos, envolvendo o pescoço de seu amante e permitindo-se ser beijado. _Nós ficaremos ocupados esta manhã e provavelmente voltaremos para o quarto. Não que isso seja ruim..._ Ele suspirou ao sentir a mão do ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres procurar sua cintura por baixo da camiseta, apertando a pele e deixando claro quais eram suas intenções. _Eu direi a ele também. Quando a hora chegar eu quero poder dizer aquelas mesmas palavras para ele._ O beijo foi interrompido e Himuro abraçou o rapaz de cabelos roxos, sorrindo largamente.

O moreno não sabia ao certo o que era o amor, no entanto, esperava que fosse tão doce quanto os beijos de Murasakibara.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Feliz aniversário, Atsushi! :3

Não consigo não imaginar aquela coisa alta e deliciosamente rabugenta comemorando seu aniversário com muitas gordices gostosas. Acho que para alguém como o Mukkun aniversários devem ser datas especiais, não pelo dia em si, mas pelas bobagens que ele pode comer!

O aniversário é do Murasakibara, porém, contei pelo POV do Himuro, porque achei que seria bem mais interessante. Dessa forma, a continuação desta fanfic, que será postada no dia 30/10, será contada pelo POV do Mukkun. Tentei demonstrar um pouco do lado adorável do Tatsuya e como ele se preocupada com o amante, embora não saiba demonstrar direito tais sentimentos. Confesso que adorei enfiar KagaKuro na história e fiquei morrendo de vontade de rascunhar alguma coisa com eles. Quem sabe não faço algo no final do ano...

Enfim, obrigado por lerem mais uma fanfic minha neste fandom~


End file.
